Project Normal
by Ghostwriter
Summary: A mutant's death causes Brennan to seek help from someone from the past.
1. A Face From The Past

PROJECT NORMAL

DISCLAIMER

Mutant X is the property of Fox and Marvel Comics. Takes place after Conspiracy Theory. I always thought that though Brennan sounded irritated when talking about his stepfather, he didn't sound like he hated him. I also thought that Brennan seemed to hate Eckhart on sight. Okay, granted, the guy had just kidnapped him, but…this is just my idea of why.

CHAPTER ONE: FACE FROM THE PAST

Brennan Mulwray, Shalimar Fox, Jesse Kilmartin, and Lexa Pierce walked into the building.

"Hey, Lexa. Are you sure this is the right place?" Jesse queried.

"My contact at the Dominion told me that this is where the mutant was last seen," Lexa responded.

"I don't know. It seems pretty quiet," Shalimar disagreed. Then, a banging noise caught their attention.

"Something's happening," Shalimar realized. They ran towards the sound. Suddenly, a tall blond girl came stumbling out.

"What's going on?" Jesse wondered. _Why does she look familiar?_ wondered Brennan. She cried out and the Mutant X team quickly steadied her. Without warning, her eyes turned yellow and she lashed out, knocking the others away. Then, she cried out in pain. _What the heck? I haven't seen a surge of power like that since_---Brennan's thought was cut short when she collapsed. Brennan got up and ran to her.

"Hey! You okay?" he asked.

"Brennan?" the woman asked weakly. For a moment, Brennan was confused, and then it hit him.

"Angela!" he cried. He lifted her gently. "Hold on, Angela. Hold on!" he shouted. She cried out in pain. Then, "We…need…help."

"Why what's happening?" Shalimar wondered.

"Pro---project. N---" she coughed painfully. "Step---father," she said. Then, she fell against him.

"Angela," Brennan said. "Angela!" he cried, shaking her.

"Brennan, she's gone," Lexa said. Brennan slung Angela over his shoulder and stood up.

"Let's get back to Sanctuary. I have to make a call," he told them.

"Brennan," Jesse said.

"Let's **go**," Brennan growled. Shalimar, Jesse, and Lexa stared at each other in confusion. What was wrong with Brennan? Silently, they followed him back to the Helix.


	2. Calling For Help

DISCLAIMER

Mutant X belongs to Fox and Marvel Comics. Anything you don't recognize is mine. I know that in the series, they never showed computers in the bedrooms, but for this fic, each member of Mutant X has one.

As soon as they reached Sanctuary, Brennan went into his room, where he turned placed Angela on his bed, then turned on his personal computer. Then, he went on-line, logged onto a website, where he punched in a series of codes.

"Please enter your identity," a female computer voice requested. Brennan exhaled shakily and raked his hair with his fingers.

"Please enter your identity," the computer requested again. Slowly, Brennan punched in the number: 5943.

"Brennan?" a voice asked. Though the picture was fuzzy, it was obviously a male.

"Hi," Brennan greeted.

"What's wrong?" the man asked.

"We have a problem," Brennan stated, stepping out of the way to show him Angela's lifeless body.

"Meet me at the warehouse. Bring Angela," the man instructed.

"Yes, sir," Brennan acknowledged. The screen went blank. The man blew out a breath, grabbed Angela, and headed out.


	3. The Meeting

SHOUT OUTS AND ANSWERS

A Sad Exchange: Glad you like it. Glad you're interested. You'll see the connection. Promise.

DISCLAIMER

Mutant X belongs to Fox and Marvel Comics. Brennan's step dad's not even mine. I mean, they mentioned him on the show, so, that means he's **their** property. But, there **will** be some of my own characters.

Moments later, Brennan pulled up to an abandoned warehouse, though it was still in decent shape. He parked, unbuckled himself, grabbed Angela, and walked into the building.

"Brennan," a voice said. A man stepped out of the shadows.

"She's dead, Jack. **Dead**," Brennan said emotionally.

"Brennan, I know you two were close," Jack said soothingly.

"And right before she died, Jack, she had a power surge. I felt her strength. She was **way** too strong---even for a feral!" Brennan cried.

"Brennan---" Jack interjected.

"You know, I could've sworn that Project Normal had been **discontinued**," Brennan said angrily.

"It **was**," Jack confirmed.

"Well, apparently not," Brennan stated. "Jack, what are we going to do?"

"Well, first of all we---" Jack stopped mid-sentence and his eyes turned yellow.

"Jack?" Brennan asked. "Jack, what's wrong?" he continued.

"Someone's here," Jack replied. Brennan turned and let the electricity come out of his fingers.

"Brennan, I want you to get out of here," Jack ordered.

"Jack, I---" Brennan interjected.

"**Now**!" Jack insisted. With a reluctant sigh, Brennan retracted the voltage and took off just as a group of men burst in! Jack stood in front of them and charged. One of the men threw a punch, but it was intercepted. Then, he let the electricity flow from his hand. The men screamed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know it's unusual for a mutant to have two different powers, but I kinda liked the idea.


	4. Brennan's Memories

SHOUT OUTS AND ANSWERS

Brennan-Freak: Well, I'm glad I piqued your interest. About how Jack fits in and what Project Normal is, you'll have to wait, although you **do** get a hint in this chapter.

Anne Laurie: Here's a bit of Brennan's past for you.

DISCLAIMER

Mutant X belongs to Fox and Marvel Comics. Anything else is mine.

Back at Sanctuary, Brennan paced back and forth. What if Jack hadn't made it out? What if he had been killed?

"Brennan," Jesse said. Brennan whirled around. "Brennan, just calm down," he continued.

"Where is he? This isn't like him? He'd---he'd call!" Brennan cried.

"Who?" Shalimar wondered.

"No one," Brennan responded. Before anyone could say anything, Brennan went to his room and flopped down on the bed. Almost immediately, the memories returned. _Brennan took his position on the machine and allowed himself to be strapped in._

_"You're sure this thing will drive away my powers?" he asked._

_"Positive," Mason Eckhart stated. He nodded to one of his assistants, who flipped a switch. Instantly, bolts of electricity covered his body. He groaned._

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Wait a minute. Eckhart, stop," Jack said. Brennan screamed._

_"Eckhart! Stop it now! You're hurting him!" Jack yelled._

_"Keep the voltage coming," Eckhart ordered. Brennan screamed again._ With a moan, the elemental let his powers take over and he aimed it at the wall, scorching it. Then with a deep sigh, buried his face in his hands.


	5. Demanding An Explanation

SHOUT OUTS AND REVIEWS

Tunder28: Thanks.

Brennan-freak: I'm glad you like it. Don't worry about it. I can get evil too. Such as ending in a cliffhanger.

Redhead2: Glad you're enjoying the story. You'll find out who Angela was…eventually. Yes, he did say 'Yes sir'. You're right. It **is** unprecedented. Glad you liked the multiple powers deal, and you'll find out what Project Normal is and why Brennan's so submissive to Jack later on. I know what you mean. Eckhart's crazy.

DISCLAIMER

All original characters belong to Fox and Marvel Comics. As soon as I own something, I'll tell you.

What they didn't know, was that at that very moment, Jack was heading straight for sanctuary on his motorcycle. He had to talk to Brennan, find out if there had been any other deaths that tied in with Project Normal. And if so, who was behind it? He turned. Inside Sanctuary, an alarm began to blare.

"What's going on?" Shalimar wondered, as Jesse turned on the computer.

"Someone's heading our way," was his response. Almost immediately, Brennan came out.

"Hey, what's with all the alarms?" he wondered.

"Someone's entered Sanctuary perimeters," Lexa replied.

"Who is that?" Shalimar asked. Seeing the man, Brennan pushed his way forward.

"He's alive. He made it," he said in relief.

"You know him?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," Brennan responded. _But how would Jack know about Sanctuary?_ he wondered. "Let him in. It's okay," he continued.

"You sure we can trust him?" Shalimar asked.

"I trust him with my life," Brennan answered.

"Do it," Shalimar instructed. Jesse did so. To Jack's surprise, the building suddenly opened up and let him in. Brennan went to meet him, the others close behind.

"Jack, you're all right," he said, once the man had alighted from his vehicle.

"Hey, you know me," the man responded dismissively.

"Okay, before this little love-fest goes any further, I want to know what the **heck** is going on," Lexa said fiercely. Brennan shifted on his feet and sighed.


	6. The Project

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Redhead2: Yes, you can ditto in a review. And you'll find out what's going on. Glad you like it.

A Sad Exchange: Hey, I was wondering what had happened to you. Glad you like it so far.

Tunder28: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Brennan-freak: Yes, I am. I hope it's okay that I used the idea you put in your review.

Marie Crosby: Thanks.

Melodie568: Thanks, you'll find out what Brennan's up to and whole Angela was. And yes, Jack **can** be trusted. And that's the only spoiler I'll give you guys for this fic.

DISCLAIMER

Mutant X belongs to Fox. I don't think I can even claim Jack since they mention Brennan's stepfather in the series. And from what I recall from the episode where Brennan helped an ex and her son, a mutant discovered their powers when they were thirteen.

"Well? We're waiting," Lexa snapped. Brennan sighed and raked his hair with his fingers.

"It was called Project Normal. It was supposed to be a cure," he said. "I had heard about it through a friend and I decided to check it out," he continued. _Thirteen-year old Brennan Mulwray walked into the complex, with his stepfather, Jack, close behind._

_"Hello? Is anybody here?" the man questioned._

_"Hello," a voice greeted. "I'm Mason Eckhart. You must be the Mulwrays," the man said, as he approached them._

_"Yes. This is Brennan," Jack said. The two shook hands._

_"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" Eckhart queried._

_"**This**," Brennan growled, letting the electricity flow from his fingertips._

_"Ah. I see," Eckhart stated._

_"I don't want to be some kind of freak!" Brennan cried. "Make it stop!" he continued._

_"Right this way," Eckhart told them._

"Eckhart started right away," Brennan said. "He said, uh---the best way to get rid of the mutantcy was to drive it out," he went on.

"And how did he do that?" Lexa asked. Brennan sighed shakily and his eyes clouded.

"What is it?" Shalimar questioned gently. Brennan swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Eckhart had this machine," Jack told them. _Brennan took his position on the machine and allowed himself to be strapped in._

_"You're sure this thing will drive away my powers?" he asked._

_"Positive," Mason Eckhart stated. He nodded to one of his assistants, who flipped a switch. Instantly, bolts of electricity covered his body. He groaned._

"For a while, I let him continue, but then I noticed the pain Brennan was in," Jack continued._"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Wait a minute. Eckhart, stop," Jack said. Brennan screamed._

"But he wouldn't. He just kept on going," Jack said.

_"Eckhart! Stop it now! You're hurting him!" Jack yelled._

_"Keep the voltage coming," Eckhart ordered. Brennan screamed again._

"It went on like that for some time. Eckhart kept Brennan at the facility where he could keep a close eye on him," Jack went on.

"How come you never stopped him?" Jesse wondered.

"He threatened to hurt my mom," Brennan spoke up. "So, I just did whatever he wanted me to do, whenever he wanted to do it," he continued.

_"MULWRAY! UP NOW!" someone bellowed. Brennan groaned, but did as he was told. He followed the man into the main part of the building._

_"Get in, Mr. Mulwray," Eckhart instructed. Brennan just stood there. "I can always send someone for your mother," he reminded the boy. With a baleful glare, the young mutant took his position on the machine and let himself be strapped in. Seconds later, the energy bolts covered him and he gave a groan of agony, which soon turned into a scream._

"So, how does that girl Angela fit into all of this?" Jesse asked, breaking into Brennan's reverie.

"She was another mutant. A feral," Brennan replied.

"Still doesn't explain who **he** is," Lexa stated.

"Jack's my stepfather," Brennan explained.

"Okay," Lexa accepted. "But that doesn't explain how he knew about this place," she continued suspiciously.

"You know, I'm not too clear about that, myself," Brennan agreed, glancing at his stepfather in confusion.

"I sent Adam looking for you. I knew if you were under his wing, you'd be all right," Jack answered.

"Man! Is there anybody on this planet who **doesn**'**t** know Adam?" Brennan asked.

"Do you think there have been any other deaths?" Shalimar questioned, ignoring him.

"Most likely," Jack responded.

"I'll run a check," Jesse volunteered. He turned to a computer and fired it up as the others began to busy themselves similarly.


	7. Going In

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Brennan-freak: Glad you liked it. Thanks. In my mind, Jack **always** had two different powers. It was just something I made up. You'll have to see about the surge of power. I was originally going to tell you, but then I got an idea and I don't want to ruin it. Jack doesn't want Brennan's powers. Besides, I never said Jack didn't try to stop Eckhart. Maybe he did and maybe he didn't. You'll just have to find out. Thank you for giving me permission to use your ideas.

Marie Crosby: I will and you'll see.

A Sad Exchange: Thanks.

Melodie568: Thanks. Yes, it is. I have a bad, evil mind, don't I?

DISCLAIMER

Mutant X belongs to Fox. I only own the plot.

After several minutes of searching, Jesse let out an exclamation.

"Hello! We have a winner!" he announced.

"You've found something?" Lexa asked as she and the others gathered around.

"Yeah," Jesse responded. "About two months ago, some kind of lab opened up. Now according to this, the guys running the lab conducted an experiment just like Jack and Brennan described," he continued.

"Two months? Project Normal's been up and running for two months and we're just **now** finding out about it? Brennan asked angrily.

"Have there been any other deaths beside Angela?" Lexa queried, choosing to ignore Brennan's outburst.

"Yeah. Three others. All displayed the same symptom she died before dying," Jesse responded.

"What is this power surge thing?" Shalimar asked.

"It puts you at your strongest for like, two minutes, and then, because your body can't handle the strain, it gives up on you," Brennan answered darkly.

"Oh, beautiful," Jesse said sarcastically.

"Do we have an address?" Jack questioned. Jesse turned back to the computer.

"Yeah," he said a minute later. "2456 Meadowbrook," he told them.

"Let's go," Brennan said. With that, everyone moved out. The group got into the Double Helix and took off. Moments later, they were at the site.

"Do we go in?" Shalimar questioned in a whisper.

"Yeah," Brennan answered. He strode towards the entrance, leaving the others no choice but to follow him.

"I don't like this," Lexa muttered.

"Yeah, me neither. For all we know, we could be walking straight into a trap," Jesse agreed.

"Guys, something smells here," Shalimar said.

"Well, it's good to see that your nose still works, Ms. Fox," a voice drawled. Everyone stopped.

"Who's there?" Shalimar growled, her eyes turning yellow.

"You don't remember me?" the voice asked. They heard footsteps as the person moved forward. "I'm crushed," it continued, stepping out of the shadows. Everyone could only stare. It was Mason Eckhart.


	8. The Rescue

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Marie Crosby: Yeah, I always liked Eckhart too. The man you love to hate.

Brennan-freak: Glad you liked it. About why a mutant would risk it, you'll have to find out, but no, Brennan doesn't have it. And as far as I know, Eckhart never died.

A Sad Exchange: Glad you like it.

Melodie568: Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Glad you like it.

DISCLAIMER

Mutant X belongs to Fox. Anything and anyone you don't recognize is mine.

"Eckhart," Brennan growled.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see **you** in one of these places again," Eckhart smirked.

"You're going to pay for all the mutants you've killed," Brennan said, as he summoned his powers. Following his lead, the others did the same.

"You think you can stop me?" Eckhart asked. As he spoke, numerous men flooded the room.

"Spread out, but be careful and watch your backs. You don't wanna be slapped with a governor," Brennan cautioned.

"Yeah, after I got zapped with one when trying to stop Eckhart, it took one of my contacts an hour to get that dang thing out," Jack agreed. The Mutant X team went to work. Shalimar edged her way to the door the men had come out of.

"Stop her! She's heading for the experimentation room!" Eckhart cried. As a man began to strike, the feral blocked the attack, and then jumped over him. Before anyone else could stop her, she ran down the hall. She stopped when she heard breathing behind one of the doors. Acting on instinct, she kicked it open, revealing a bunch of thirteen-year olds. A girl screamed.

"Come on! We're gettin' outta here!" Shalimar exclaimed.

"I'm down with that!" boy shouted. The others cried in assent. With that, they all followed Shalimar down the hall and back into the main room.

"Okay boys and girls, there's only rule: if you see somebody with a gun: **get him**!" Brennan bellowed. Then, he lunged at Eckhart. The kids cried wildly. The next few minutes was a blur as the mutants struck back. There were elementals using electricity or creating lightshows, moleculars massing and phasing, ferals with glowing yellow eyes tossing their opponents across the room, and telepaths using their powers to either trick them into leaving or causing them to leave in terror. Within minutes, most of the men had left, leaving Eckhart with only a handful of lackeys. The remaining men decided to continue the fight, but retreated after a few minutes. Amidst all this, Brennan had begun attacking Eckhart with increased amount of voltage. When the others had gone, the rest of the mutants turned to Brennan who was still using his powers on Eckhart.

"Brennan!" Lexa shouted.

"Brennan, stop!" Shalimar cried. She tried to run to him, but he only knocked her back with his other hand.

"Brennan, knock it off, man! You're killing him!" Jesse exclaimed, grabbing his friend's arm.

"I attend to," Brennan growled, shaking him off.

"Stop. Please. Stop," Eckhart gasped painfully.

"Brennan, you have to stop," Shalimar said desperately.

"NO! You have no idea what he did to me!" Brennan yelled.

"Brennan Andrew Mulwray! You stand down now!" Jack shouted sharply. The elemental stopped. The others looked at Jack, whose eyes were a flaming gold.

"Yes, sir," Brennan said with a reluctant sigh, as he retracted his powers. Shalimar, Jesse, and Lexa stared at their friend in surprise.

"Whoa," Jesse murmured. He had never heard Brennan say that to **anyone**, not even Adam. Eckhart painfully stood up.

"You do know that this isn't over," he told them.

"Eckhart, get outta here before I kill ya myself," Jack snapped. The man stumbled away.

"Okay, let's get you kids home or some other place that's safe for you," Lexa said. With that, everyone headed out.

"You know, I **oughtta** ground you for that," Jack said to Brennan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Brennan dismissed. Everyone laughed.


	9. Saying Goodbye

DISCLAIMER

I only own Jack; everything else is property of Fox. Oh, and I know I never formally introduced the team to Jack, but let's say Brennan has already taken care of that.

About two hours later, the others met up in Sanctuary. Most of the young teens had been placed in the underground with some older trustworthy mutants, but there had been a few with parents that had accepted their gifts.

"That's the last of them," Lexa said. "And all are safe again," she continued.

"Good," Brennan approved.

"You know, I just don't get it. If these experiments killed you, why would you risk it?" Jesse wondered.

"Think about it, Jess. You're thirteen-years old, something freaky's happening to you, and you're scared out of your mine. If someone guy came up to you or your parents saying they could cure you, wouldn't you jump at the chance?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, I guess I would've," Jesse admitted.

"Not me. I wouldn't let somebody hurt me just because I was different," Shalimar disagreed.

"Then maybe you're stronger than we are," Brennan told her.

"There's different kinds of strength though, Brennan," Jack reminded him, as he came up behind his stepson.

"What do you mean?" Brennan wondered.

"Well, you, for one," Jack stated. "I know it took a lot of strength for you to stop your attack on Eckhart," he added.

"Well, when you use my full name, I know I'm in trouble," Brennan responded. They all laughed. Jack looked at his watch.

"Well, it's getting late. I better go," Jack stated.

"I have to say, it was very nice to finally meet you, Jack," Lexa stated.

"Thanks, Lexa," Jack said.

"And here we always thought Brennan hated you," Shalimar stated.

"Merely a cover, Shalimar," Jack corrected. "Jesse, one of these days you and I will have to compare tracking systems," he continued.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Jesse declared. Jack turned to Brennan.

"Thanks, Jack. For everything," Brennan said.

"Anytime," Jack responded, as the two slapped five.

"See ya around, Jack," Brennan said.

"Later, Navigator," Jack responded.

"Jack!" Brennan exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. Jack laughed and went to the garage to get his motorcycle.

"Navigator?" Lexa, Jesse, and Shalimar chorused.

"What can I say? I liked the movie when I was a kid," Brennan responded with a shrug. Everyone laughed.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

For those of you who don't understand the reference, the 'Navigator' line refers to the movie "Flight of the Navigator", which isn't mine. I think it belongs to Universal Studios, but I'm not sure.


End file.
